The Kiss
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: My first GG fic, hope you like. this is just some fluff on parisrory, Yes that means FemSlash.


Warning: this is a FemSlash story! It contains scenes of lesbian relationships and intimate activities. If you are a Prude and don't believe that I should enjoy my protected right of freedom of speech then don't read this, it gets a little racy at the end, you have been warned.

This is just a simple little fluff piece about Rory and Paris, written from Paris' POV. I hope you enjoy. This is my first GG fic and it probably sucks, I haven't watched that much of the show so I'm just shooting in the dusk for now.

The feeling was like a hundred thousand candles warming my soul; the very heat of the flame was melting the ice of my heart. But there were no candles, there was no flame, the heat was coming from only one place, the lips on my neck. The lips had been a constant fascination for me for a long time, these lips had always been a symbol of mystery, of shadow, and these lips were an enigma.

The owner of these lips had been the object of my fantasy since the day I met her, she had been in my dreams and in my heart far longer than any fancy I had held; far longer than that insufferable Tristan, far longer than that stupid boy in Washington. I had longed for these lips to be on mine for many years and now my wish was coming true, the lips had touched mine and stirred a fire in my soul. Before her I had not known love, I had not known true joy; I hadn't even known lust. When I first saw her brilliant blue eyes I was mesmerized, never before had I seen eyes that color, they were the color of... of… fuck it, there isn't anything in the world that even resembles that color, even the most exquisite blue sapphires don't compare to her eyes, and when she looks into mine I can feel a chill run down my spine like and ice cube sliding down my back. She looks at me often enough to cause me to have permanent goose bumps.

When she kissed me for the first time it caused me to faint to the floor of my room, she had come over to study and while we were quizzing me on some stupid school subject, she looked over and kissed me. It was like my head exploded, the girl I loved and dreamed about had just pressed he lips against mine and it caused me to faint. When I opened my eyes a few minutes later she was laying on top of my prove body and it was then I was a sight that caused my heart to sing out a multi-choral opera of joy. She was as naked as the day she was born, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

As she leaned close to my face she whispered the words I never thought I would hear, "I love you Paris". And before I could respond to her, and spill out my heart full of love for the tall slender blue-eyed beauty, she kissed me again and again and again. For many minutes we just lay there on my floor kissing each until we had to part for breath. As I sat up to catch my breath I felt my new lover crawl around behind me and lift off my shirt, then I felt the thing that caused my heart and soul to warm with love, she kissed my neck then my shoulder, as we sat there on the floor she moved around to face me to sit on my lap and wrap he long slender legs around my waist, god she is beautiful. As I look her in those eyes that chill my spine I felt the need to speak, "I love you Rory Gilmore. I love you with all my heart and soul."

A sly smile spreads over her face and she replies, "Hush my dearest Paris, there will be plenty of time for talk later." With that she pushed me back on the floor, stood up and grabbed the legs of my sweat pants and pulled them off my trembling body leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

"What are you doing Rory?"

"I'm getting ready to make love to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I'm going to drive her wild all night long, or at least until I have to go home, it is a school night after all."

And with that she moved down to my ample breasts and began to kiss my collar and neck. Then she slid off my bra and cupped my breasts in her hands as she left her deep read mark on my left shoulder. As she fondled me I began to rub my hands up and down her back, she was so warm to the touch, and she made me feel so beautiful. I had never felt all that pretty but now I felt gorgeous. We continued to lay there kissing and playing as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours and when it was time for her to go, one thing was on my mind, I love Rory Gilmore; and boy is she a great kisser, that first kiss knocked me off my feet, literally.

Hey I hope you liked it, if you review I'll respond by reviewing your stuff. If you don't like it you can take your Flames and cram them. And if I get enough reviews I'll write more chapters… not sure where they will go.


End file.
